FanFic CCS TAINTED LOVE
by MARYXULA
Summary: Eriol es un joven gigoló cuya monotona vida de hombre en hombre da un giro de 360 grados al conocer al infame Clow Reed. Hombre tan deseado como temido... ¿Por qué será? ¡CLASIFICADO M! (Incluye historias extra con otras parejas interesantes)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Lo de siempre, que los personajes de CCS son obra exclusiva de CLAMP

Que la historia según esté yo es en primera, segunda o tercera persona (más en primera que en las otras XD)

Y qué es una historia fuertecita, que yo recomiendo sólo leer a aquellos con mente abierta y que iré con mucho cuidado en ciertas escenas ^^' ¡Qué culpa tengo yo que haya personajes tan irresistibles para mi perversa mente! Soy trasgresora, no sé cuantas veces lo habré dicho... Aunque suelen ser algunas historias que encuentro las que me ayudan a tener ideas así XD

Ahora, muchos detalles han sido variados para acoplarse a mí loca idea...

ClowxEriol o EriolxClow =W=

_"algo hay... __en ti my baby _

_algo hay... _

_algo hay... en ti my baby _

_algo hay..."_

**FanFic CCS **

**Wicked magician**

Su casa era tan grande aunque bien pensado, todas las casas eran grandes con amplias salas y habitaciones decoradas de manera excesiva, con varios sillones rodeando mesas cubiertas por manteles bordados a mano y cuadros de diferentes tamaños más alguna que otra estatua de frágil material como demandaba la moda de la época. Tampoco es que pasase mucho tiempo en esas salas, sólo lo justo para conocerse un poco bebiendo un vaso de tamaño mediano rellenado de algún fuerte licor, de los que raspan tu garganta y te obligan a toser finalizado el último trago. Nunca bebería con la misma gracia que él, quizás fuese algo heredado, ¿quién sabe? Los nervios me impedían precisar lo que escuchaba proveniente de sus labios con distinguido acento ingles.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué te ha traido hasta mí? Zhēnguì -Preguntó al cabo de un rato tras saborear el Bourbon de acaramelado gusto.

¿Coincidencia? ¿Destino? ¿Fatalidad? Iba citando con tono socarrón en su clara y masculina voz mientras yo me limitaba a encogerme de hombros. Alzando ambas de sus negras y finas cejas con una sonrisa dijo colocándose un dedo contra los labios como pensativo:

-Ahora que me fijo, eres bastante igualito a mí cuando tenia tu edad... Me gusta. -

Dejando su vaso vacío, meramente cubierto por el rastro de la bebida impregnada por dentro del cristal, en la mesa se levantaría de su confortable sillón e inclinándose un poco, quedando un momento en cuclillas frente a mí, ladearía su cabeza y suspiraría finalizada una observación más cercana y me ofrecería su mano.

-¿Es el momento? -Pediría confirmar yo antes de tomar su mano y abandonar mi asiento de suave terciopelo.

-Es el momento. -Repitió él asintiendo con una sonrisa cerrando un instante sus ojos de penetrante color. -Tranquilo, no te convertiré en ninguna horrenda criatura. -Me aseguraría burlón percibiendo el ligero temblar de mi mano. -Yo no practico esa clase de magia. -

Traspasando una gruesa y ancha tela a modo de cortina o separador, llegamos a otro punto de la casa. El suelo al que no dejaba de mirar continuaba siendo de la misma madera de fuerte color pero al levántarlos para dirigirlos al frente en aquella habitación se hallaba una cama de grandes dimensiones y un sofá cuyo diseño me pareció muy llamativo, sutilmente retorcido por su lado izquierdo y descendente por su lado derecho, todo su respaldo cubierto por una espesa tela rojiza. Parado a mí lado, comenzando a besarme, me sugirió entre beso y beso:

-¿Sofá o cama? -

Notando intensos escalofríos recorrer mi espalda al sentir la breve presión de sus rosados labios avanzar por mi álgido cuello, no supe que escoger. ¿Importaba acaso? Deteniéndose y clavando sus ojos de ensueño, esbozando una sonrisa que al ladear un poco su cabeza dejaría entrever parte de su perfecta y blanca dentadura, tomaría él la decisión por ambos. Sólo tuve que dejarme llevar suavemente agarrando nuevamente su mano. Sentándose con gracia contemplaría con sumo agrado como me deshice de la oscura chaqueta toda ella llena de gruesos y dorados botones otorgada para la ocasión cual uniforme. Torpe, más torpe que de costumbre gracias a la estúpida presión que se agravaba en mí me costó bastante.

-Permíteme ayudarte. -Diría al cabo de un rato meneando la cabeza y posteriormente colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros para que descendiese quedando arrodillado ante él. Con mejor soltura en un cerrar y abrir de ojos fue desabotonando los botones principales. El mero roce de sus largos y habilidosos dedos empezaría a acelerar mi corazón. -¡Ya está! -Anunció al concluir la tarea.

Estirando uno de mis brazos mientras tiraba de esa manga me fui levantando pero la indicación que me lanzó con una de sus manos me forzó a seguir arrodillado ante él, con una prenda menos. Pasando sus manos por mi corbata y tirando de ella lentamente me atrajo a él juntándose así nuestros labios en un beso tan apasionado como aturdidor al ser separados poco a poco nuestros labios. De bruces, con los codos apoyados violentamente sobre el suelo de firme madera, jadeé todo ruborizado siendo observado por el inalterable señor Reed, que sonreía sosteniendo una ceja alzada. Dolorido por la brusca separación, retomé mi posición anterior mientras él procedía a desabrochar su pantalón. Llené mis pulmones de todo el aire que pude y acercándome a su sexo recién descubierto que se encontraba lánguido como si necesitase un buen estimulo. Sosteniéndolo con precaución como si se tratase de un objeto de valioso y endeble cristal fui posando mi lengua sobre a lo largo de su extensión. Un trozo de carne que ganaba dureza como barro humedecido girando en un torno a cada caricia del alfarero, era la imagen recurrente que venía a mí cuando se iba despertando entre mis manos que subían y descendían provocando a su dueño gran placer, un placer bien audible. Generalmente detesto oír esos gemidos y ruidos pero algo en su voz los hacía irresistiblemente agradables similares a las notas de una obscena canción sin palabras. Se derramó en mi boca pero eso no era para echarse a llorar. Unos te advierte de la llegada de su blanquecina simiente y otros no. Levantando la cabeza con el sabor impregnado al paladar por mucho que tosiese, limpiándome con el dorso de la mano, le miré desconcertado.

-¿No estarás enfadado? -Me cuestionó ligeramente divertido. Negué con la cabeza. -Te desprestigiaría y un chico tan hermoso y talentoso no merece eso. -Añadiría antes de besarme en la boca.

Simplemente me llevé una impresión errónea de él. No quise dar la razón a aquellos que lo tenían por un amante con unos gustos y maneras retorcidas porque a primera vista parecía el caballero perfecto y eso conlleva a pensar que será gentil e incluso tierno. Cambiando de lugar, la presión volvía a aumentar en mí al tenerlo encima. Por mucho que quise que mi respiración se normalizase, sólo logré que los jadeos se tornasen más sonoros. Girando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados aprecie como sus labios trazaban un nuevo recorrido por mí cuello deteniéndose apenas un instante para alabar mi encanto lo que me ponía aún más sofocado mientras sus manos ya palpaban mi sedosa y clara piel, produciendo incesantes estremecimientos en mí, revolviéndome inconscientemente para su pérfido disfrute pero mirarle a la cara era mucho peor pues me parecía tan atractivo, poseedor de unos rasgos finos y elegantes pero muy masculinos, que te confundían a la hora de averiguar su edad. Escuché con una agridulce sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro como introducía una mano dentro de mi pantalón. Su simple tacto sobre mi sexo lo fortificó hasta ser casi doloroso. Avergonzado, mi sonrisa se tensaría. Perdí el control al poco de que sus dedos bordearán traviesos mi glande de rosada y pronunciada forma.

-Te mueres de ganas ¿verdad? Zhēnguì. -Me susurraría al oído logrando que la piel se me pusiese de gallina. -Suplicamelo y lo haré. -Me propondría malicioso, sabiendo que no lo haría, sosteniendo entre sus dedos mis sexo, a punto de explotar.

Negué con la cabeza a falta de capacidad para hablar. Entreabriendo los ojos, llegué a ver cierta decepción en su expresión. Sacando esa mano para dejarla abierta sobre la fofa superficie bajo nuestros cuerpos, se preparaba para penetrarme. Sosteniendo con su otra mano mi oscura nuca que reposaba contra la alargada y blanda almohada principal, bajo varios cojines echados a los lados de similares colores a los de la colcha desperdigada al final de la gran cama, alzando yo instantáneamente un poco las posaderas abriéndome un poco más de piernas le ofrecí mi pequeño y oscuro agujero. La primera embestida siempre era desagradable por lo que grité agitado por el escozor pero a medida que el orificio se agrandaba palpitante, ese dolor se volvía más llevadero. Respirando con fuerza, entremezclándose jadeos y gemidos levemente llorosos, al abrir los ojos me quedaría estupefacto al atinar a reconocer la dorada figura de un león parado ante nosotros sentado sobre sus patas traseras meneándose su larga cola tranquilamente. Todo mi cuerpo se engarrotó lo que me contrajo que el aguantable dolor se intesificase como al principio.

-¿Es... Un león... De verdad? -Pregunté después de un sonoro quejido que perdería altura al quedar separado del señor Reed.

-Así es. -Me confirmó echándose a un lado del lecho dirigiendo sus ojos hacía el felino, que se relamía y agitaba su cabeza. -Su nombre es Kerberus y me temo que lo tengo demasiado malcriado. -

Los ojos ambarinos de la bestia centellearon como si lanzase una mirada de fastidio o desagrado a su amo por la presentación. Besándome en la boca una apasionada vez más me pidió unos momentos de tregua para complacer al tragón del felino. Me encogí de hombros y le comenté:

-No creo. ¿Sabe? Yo también comparto vivienda con un felino. -

-Lo sé pero no me importa oírlo nuevamente. -Replicaría él saliendo de la cama para atender a su peludo compañero. -Es más, me gustaría escuchar el ridículo nombre que su ama le puso. -

-Spinel Sun. Así se llama. -Le comuniqué encogiendo la cabeza antes de acomodarme en la cama arrugando la frente cubierta por varios y lacios mechones azabache.

Cerrando los ojos opté por pasar ese rato tocándome. Aquel hombre me provocaba unas emociones tan contradictorias. Me gustaba a la par que inquietaba, el gusto que me traían mis dedos al acariciar mi sexo se iría extendiendo rápidamente haciéndome desconectar de todo, tanto me estaba complaciendo que ni me enteré que mi amante había regresado hasta que éste habló:

-Definitivamente te morías por ser acariciado. -

Y desabrochándose el pantalón mientras se adentraba en la cama, concluyo lo que se había quedado a medias. Ambos supimos que no sería ni el primero ni el único al cruzarse nuestras miradas mientras me ayudaba a vestirme. Cortesía de la casa me diría colocando el número de billetes predeterminado haciendo que ese bolsillo sobresaliese un poco. Era y siempre sería un mago perverso pero me tenía embrujado.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Zhēnguì = **Precioso

**_Algo hay_ es una canción interpretada por Estrella que me inspiró demasiado a hacer este ONESHOT y por eso puse el estribillo antes de empezar con la historia porque le va... Bastante XD**

**Como este ONESHOT no se puede explicar sin que la autora salga corriendo ruborizada, sólo diré que tras ver algún que otro FanFic en el que los personajes señalados eran El mago y su resurreción (Ambos muy atrayentes) pero con la puntualización de que no había pareja, yo me dije ¿Por qué no? La mente es libre y si los situamos de una manera que ambos puedan coexistir sería posible y así nació este ONESHOT más otras historias que son más formales ^^'**

**Con respecto al titulo del FanFic, me encanta que Yuuko llamé a Clow Mago perverso XDD Porque yo también tiendo a imaginarlo muy travieso trás su cara de bueno X3 ¿Qué se ha dicho siempre de las mosquitas muertas? (Mujeres u hombres)**

**Y eso sería todo porque cuanto más explique, más verguenza paso pero aún así estoy orgullosa de este ONESHOT ^^ A poder ser espero que no tengais demasiado en cuentas mis posibles faltas ortograficas y si queréis comentar, por fa, plis, no seais muy agresivos en vuestros comentarios...**

**MARYXULA**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Lo de siempre, que los personajes de CCS son obra exclusiva de CLAMP

Que la historia según esté yo es en primera, segunda o tercera persona (más en primera que en las otras XD)

Y qué es una historia fuertecita, que yo recomiendo sólo leer a aquellos con mente abierta y que iré con mucho cuidado en ciertas escenas ^^' ¡Qué culpa tengo yo que haya personajes tan irresistibles para mi perversa mente! Soy trasgresora, no sé cuantas veces lo habré dicho... Aunque suelen ser algunas historias que encuentro las que me ayudan a tener ideas raras XD

ShaoranxEriol (pues sí, más Yaoi XD)

_"Cuando dije nosotros_  
_Sabes que quise decir yo y _  
_Cuando dije dulce_  
_Quise decir sucio (ey, ey)_  
_Cuando dije nosotros_  
_Sabes que quise decir yo y _  
_Cuando dije dulce_  
_Quise decir sucio (ey, ey)"_

**FanFic CCS**  
**Selfish Wolf**

Perdonadme si no soy capaz de ver más allá de mi egoísmo pero lo mío es mío aunque sé compartirlo, siempre que haya una buen pago por ello. Así es como van las cosas en mi mundo y así es como deben continuar yendo...

Lo jodido del asunto no era que ese extraño caballero que el mago era repitiese sino que mi chico se negase a aceptar el pago por su servicio con la excusa de estar profundamente enamorado de él como bien me había hecho saber la descarada e imprudente Ruby Moon. Sin lugar a dudas, una de las acompañantes y brindadoras de placer más alocadas y llamadoras de atención de toda la zona que con muy poco se ganaba una estancia en comisaria por alteración publica o acoso principalmente. De edad engañosa a causa de la delgadez y estrechez de su cuerpo más su aguda e infantil voz. Siempre ataviada por indumentaria de vistosos tonos de sus dos colores favoritos y según ella altamente representativos, rojo y negro aunque, dato curioso, las medias gastadas que abrigaban sus largas piernas eran o habían sido en su día blancas. Por fortuna, su hermano era totalmente lo opuesto. Modesto, callado y muy cauteloso. Incluso físicamente se diferenciaban ya que ella poseía una larga melena castaña con reflejos rojizos, los cabellos de él era tan rubios que parecían finos hilos de plata. Una acción acompañada por una excusa imperdonable.

-¿Qué? -Exclamé recuperándome del gran chismorreo de la noche frunciendo el ceño mientras lanzaba una mirada feroz a la informadora, que no cesaba de reír ladeando su cabeza contra sus manos enguantadas cerradas una sobre la otra.

-Lo que has oído, lobito mío. -Respondió al cabo de un buen rato de risotadas desagradables y chillonas abriendo sus ojos castaños. -Tu Eriol está perdidamente enamorado del mago. ¿No es lindo? -Me provocó consciente de mi mala reacción.

-¡No! -Grité golpeando con violencia la barra de sencilla madera en la que estaba apoyado junto a una botella de buen whisky y un vaso de cristal mediano, empañado por los restos de la fuerte bebida que tragaba sin control. -¡Joder, por supuesto que no! -Añadí meneando la cabeza con furia para el deleite de Ruby.

A lo lejos el camarero acontecía de espaldas a nuestra charla fingiendo no prestar atención mientras limpiaba con un amplío paño el cristal tras el cual se mostraban en varias estanterías de madera los licores que poseía en botellas de diferentes tamaños, colores y alturas envuelto en tinieblas pues poca luz llegaba a ese lugar.

Ruby alzó una ceja sugerente apoyando su barbilla sobre su puño derecho como si esperase que brotase de mis labios las palabras mágicas. Porque yo le quiero más. Pero el aburrimiento pudo con ella y abandonó el lugar reprochándome mi carácter poco amistoso.

-¡Vete de una jodida vez! -Fue mi despedida lanzando el vaso de cristal contra la pared cercana a la puerta.

Me temo el estallido alertó al camarero, que de inmediato volvió su cabeza y avanzando apresurado hacía la barra me exigió marcharme con estas palabras tornándose severa su expresión:

-Joven, me temo ya ha bebido demasiado por esta noche. Le recomiendo marcharse ya. -

-¡joder! -Mascullé yo limpiándome con el dorso de la mano el liquido ámbar que se escurría por mi barbilla desde la botella que había comenzado a utilizar. Tosiendo un poco, giré la cabeza para mirarle y agregué risueño. -¿Pero la botella podré llevarla conmigo o no? -

Tras una endurecida mirada, el hombre deseoso de que abandonase su local sin altercados, asintió. Resoplé saliendo como bien logre del taburete de roída madera y eché a andar torpemente hacía la salida. La oscuridad de la noche que se extendía delante parecía engullirme poniéndome difícil reconocer las estrechas calles, las palabras que las damiselas me dedicaban entre divertidas y preocupadas parecían llegar a mis oídos muy lejanas a cada equis tiempo que tropezaba o chocaba contra las paredes de férrea roca o ladrillo. Cuando mi pesado cuerpo no pudo más, pues cada vez parecía más pesado al realizar cualquier movimiento, me quedé sentado en un rincón con los entrecerrados hasta que quisieron cerrarse. No sin antes expulsar una buena parte de la cantidad bebida de Whisky apoyando una mano contra la pared observado por damas cercanas, cuyos comentarios y risotadas se clavaron en mi cabeza como puntiagudas púas. Cualquier jodido sonido parecía el doble de intenso de lo que en verdad lo era como pasos acercándose a mí.

-Cielo santo, Xiao Lang, ¿has vuelto a pasarte toda la noche bebiendo? -Una voz suave y entristecida susurraba mientras sus manos me agarraban a fin de que me incorporase pero girando la cabeza todavía con los ojos cerrados me negaba a colaborar aferrado a lo único que seguiría a mí lado a lo largo de mi vida. El alcohol. -Por favor, Xiao Lang, este no es un lugar adecuado para dormir la mona. -Insistió la voz sin alterarse.

-¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? -Gruñí con la voz ronca abriendo los ojos y dirigiéndolos a la persona que trataba de ayudarme. Aunque me resultó costoso, gracias a una rápida chispa de sobriedad, le reconocí. ¡Era Eriol! Mi inconfundible chico de cabellos lacios y negros como el cielo nocturno y piel clara y sedosa como muñeco de porcelana. Una vaga sonrisa se dibujó en mis rostros antes de que el cumulo dormido de furia y enojo brotase. -¡Suéltame desgraciado! ¡Lo último que necesito ahora mismo son tus buenos modales, traidor de mierda! -No deje de gritarle y hasta escupirle retirando sus manos de mi cuerpo con desprecio conteniendo las ganas de llorar como una chiquilla.

Me lanzaba una mirada de incomprensión frunciendo la frente bajo su ordenado flequillo a diestra y siniestra permaneciendo a mi lado continuamente, callado mientras yo conseguía ponerme en pie por mí mismo apoyado contra la solida pared, sin importar que mi rostro pudiese mancharse con mis propios vómitos largo tiempo ahí. Enfurruñado sin soltar la botella de whisky caliente en la mano que no permanecía en la pared gruñía y mascullaba un sin fin de quejas e insultos, especialmente para Ruby Moon pero especialmente para el joven que caminaba a un paso de distancia de mí. ¡Qué mierda de noche fue pero por una vez, aunque fuese gracias al alcohol y a la ira, me sinceré! Estaba cayéndome por tercera o cuarta vez y él instintivamente acudió a evitarlo sosteniéndome por las axilas.

-¡He dicho que no me toques, joder! -Le insistí en un grito enloquecido.

-L-Lo siento pero no podía dejarte caer... -Se disculpó levantándome tirando de mi hacía atrás. -Mi conciencia no me lo hubiese permitido. -Agregó tratando de emitir un sonido parecido a una risa que aflojase la tensión. Una tensión que llegó a su punto álgido cuando estallé.

-¡Querrás decir tu sentimiento de culpa! -Le corregí volviendo la cabeza liberándome de él debido a su sorpresa ante el inesperado y brusco golpe que le dí.

En efecto, le golpeé con la botella, único arma en mis manos la cual impactó de pleno en la parte derecha de su cabeza haciéndose múltiples añicos que se los más pequeños quedarían ligeramente pegados por la roja y densa sangre que no tardó en brotar, conducido por la irracional ira y odioso despecho que me embargaban mezclados con la fuerte dosis de whisky que transitaba mis venas. El dorado liquido caía entremezclado con la sangre que también descendían hacía su frente empapando algunos mechones oscuros. Respirando fuerte por la nariz como un animal embravecido le miraba con dudosa nitidez posicionar su mano derecha sobre la zona golpeada lentamente, cayendo al suelo los otros.¡Qué sonido más desagradable me resultó! Como si cada fragmento chillase punzante. Sus ojos de color añil se abrieron aún más al instante siguiente de identificar la sustancia que manchaba sus dedos mientras su frente se arrugaba en exceso. Tragando saliva, se dispuso a abrir su boca para musitar cauto y un tanto asustado:

-¿Esto es porque el señor Reed me ha vuelto a solicitar? -

-¿Qué? -Pregunté un momento aturdido pero descifrando lo que sus lejanas palabras parecían sugerir, añadí dolido. -¡No! ¡Va mucho más allá de eso! -Enfatice meneando y negando con los brazos. -Tu me has traicionado. -Escupí al acercarme a él, dando tumbos, para agarrarle del cuello y arrastrarlo a un callejón.

Fuese por miedo o fuese por el decaimiento, Eriol no opuso gran resistencia. Cerrando sus envidiables ojos azules aguanto toda la suciedad que le ofrecía el suelo contra parte de su cuerpo bajo las ordenadas ropas sin originar sonido de molestia o terror alguno. ¿De qué coño le iba a servir berrear como un chiquillo? Tal y como estaba, sólo me animarían más. Lanzando su magullado cuerpo a una pared frontal continué con el asunto pendiente...

-¿Recuerdas lo que acordamos antes de que todo esto empezase? -Le cuestioné a escasos centímetros suyos, mirándolo con determinación y fiereza animal apoyando ambas manos sobre la pared limitando su espacio personal. Conteniendo la respiración, sutilmente mareado a causa de los dos contundentes golpes sufridos sobre su cabeza, desviando la mirada respondió con voz ahogada:

-Que según las practicas sexuales solicitadas, habría un precio establecido... -

-¡Muy bien! -Repliqué sarcástico dirigiendo su rostro al frente sujetándolo con algunos dedos. -¿Ahora podrías decirme por qué cojones llegas a mí sin nada últimamente? -Añadí gritándole mientras golpeaba con el puño derecho la pared, sobresaltando al joven moreno, a cada palabra que le dirigía. Impaciente por confirmar el rumor que tan amablemente me había dado a conocer esa bruja de Ruby.

-Porque... ¡Porque sentía que no estaba bien seguir recibiendo dinero por ello! -Reconoció echándole cojones, mientras nuestros ojos se encontraban. Fruncí el ceño indignado. ¡Esa maldita zorra tenía razón! -Yo... Yo le amo, Xiao Lang... -Confesó y sus palabras fueron aún más dolorosas y enfurecedoras que el rumor.

-¡Traidor! ¡Traidor! ¡Eres un jodido traidor! -Aullé golpeando su cuerpo como si de un saco de patatas viejo y sucio se tratase. Los golpes resonaban cuando su cuerpo chocaba por el impacto contra la pared. Entre toses, logró decir con un hilillo de voz:

-L-Lo siento... -

-¡Joder! acordamos que pasase lo que pasase o conociésemos a quien conociésemos, sólo iba a ser sexo... -Le recordé notando los nudillos palpitantes mientras los apretaba a punto de hundirlos contra su rostro afeado por los golpes ya poseedor de algunos moratones como su torso bajo las ropas. De cuando en cuando me apoyaba sobre la pared pues costaba ser certero estando tan borracho y ciego de furia homicida. -Pues... ¡Pues aún así sigues siendo mio! ¿Comprendes? -Ahí la furia dio paso a la desesperación.

En un abrir y ojos empece a besarle sin cesar de repetirle en cada pausa que mis labios se separaban de los suyos, fruncidos y curvados hacía abajo que era mío y sólo mío mientras empleaba mis manos en algo igual de opresivo pero de menor violencia como pasarlas por su dolorido y encogido torso cuya camisa de tela se convertía en un estorbo repleta de finas capas de tierra. Besando la comisura de sus labios, ligeramente hinchado por otro golpe y emanante de un delgado fluir de sangre por su mentón, procedí a descender por su cuello jadeando porque él era mi chico, sólo gozaría conmigo pero que contrariedad, había otro que le hacía perder el sentido más que yo. Con esa rabia que me entraba cada vez que lo rememoraba y aún me entra rompí su camisa adentrando la mano que se paseaba por su cuerpo provocando espasmos de placer y dolor a mi amado traidor. Al intensificar los besos dejándome caer de rodillas a sus pies, sus agónicos gemidos se entremezclaban con palabras de suplica.

-No... No es necesario que hagas esto... -Le escuchaba proclamar sin aliento retorciéndose, cerrando los ojos.

-Ya lo sé pero lo hago porque eres mío. -Era la respuesta que le dedicaba levantando la vista deleitándome con egoísmo de su cuerpo ya que su corazón me había sido arrebatado. -Todo mío. -Recalqué adentrando una mano ociosa por debajo de sus pantalones de botones gordos y varias veces recosidos bajo el grueso cinturón de cuero que solían sostener su camisa por dos recios tirantes lánguidos a cada lado en esos momentos.

-¡Xiao Lang! -Gritó mi nombre avergonzado a juzgar el tono de su voz aguda, ruborizándose intensamente su clara piel.

Ignoré su reacción y desabrochando sin gran problema los botones, le bajé con brío los anchos calzones, cuyo interior ya asomaba vistosamente endurecido. Eriol se ponía caliente con muy poco y era divertido y altamente excitante. Golpeó la pared fuerte y más fuerte a medida que mi experta lengua recorría su erecto miembro produciendo incontrolables aullidos de puro éxtasis cada vez más sofocado, con un sopor complejo de aguantar. ¡Ese era mi chico! Pensé degustando el particular sabor de su blanco jugo antes de tragarlo.

Sin necesidad de hablar, notándolo duro como una roca entre mis pantalones de mala tela, me puse en pie y giré violentamente a mi chico para penetrarlo y venirme todas veces que fui capaz. Reconozco que me complacieron mucho sus gritos de dolor pues dicen que el dolor marca las cosas en la memoria. Tomando entre mis dedos sus posaderas le envestía con energía apoyándome en su larga y espaciosa espalda gimiendo contra su oído. Su interior era calido y extraordinariamente ancho y su entrada se dilataba ya con tanta facilidad que era un meter y sacar gozoso, muy gozoso. Sus primeros lamentos fueron sonoros pero al tanto se aplacaron quedando en leves quejidos hasta que me temo no consiguió sostener la consciencia más tiempo y se dejó ir, suavizándose la presión ejercida sobre sus ojos y mandíbula. Proseguí aún dándome cuenta de que ello sosteniendo su relajado cuerpo con el brazo izquierdo por su axila izquierda en tanto que mi mano derecha sujetaba su cadera por el lado derecho. dejando que mi liquida semilla manase dentro de él podía haber gritado en un intenso ascenso al placer máximo que no sólo le deseaba como tantos otros sino que además le amaba de una forma incomprensible pero un último me perteneces era todo lo que mi ego me concedía anunciar.

**Mi primer Shaoran x Eriol LOL Espero que os guste aunque reconozco que la historia que se plantea es muy desgarradora n_nU **

**En la mayoría de FanFics que he leído sobre ellos (muchos muy suaves y es entendible porque son niños en CCS) me ha llamado poderosamente la atención que siempre sea Eriol el dominante porque entre esos dos, Shaoran tiene un carácter más fuerte y lanzado aunque también es cierto que en la serie se muestra tímido y escurridizo ante las personas que ama. Eriol, que es más educado y reposado lo veo más sumiso frente a Shaoran porque a mi ver, astutamente, le seguiría el rollo XD Pero Eriol en cierto modo es muy variable, podría ser sumiso o dominante según la situación...**

**Una vez más agregaré que esta loca idea nació a partir de leer historias desconcertantes y muy buenas más mi morbo particular con el que lucho día a día pues aunque no lo parezca soy bastante pudorosa LOL **

**Avisados para la siguiente historia n_nU**

**Si queréis comentar, podéis y os agradecería que si lo hacéis sea con educación o respeto hacía mi persona ^^U**

**MARYXULA **


End file.
